Halo AU - Prometheus's Fire
by Dictatorsheep101
Summary: The Master Chief is gone. A New Promethean is leading the Didacts forces against the Alliance of the Separatist Covenant and UNSC. Their Worlds are falling one by one. Someone has to stop them but who?.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

My First Story- Reditum Forerunners - Prologue

"You have impressed me Human. You have got this far into my ship. Killed many of my Promethean's and yet you will die." Proclaimed the Didact. A cruel grin crept onto his face. "It is Your time to die Master Chief and so shall mark the fall of Humanity and the return of the Forerunners!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it Didact." Grunted Master Chief grunted.

The Didact extended his arm out and levitated the Chief. The Abyss beneath his feet seemed to go down for miles. The thought that this was it. He would die here on the Didact's composer crept into his mind.

"And so the new age begins!" Laughed the Didact.

Then out of the hardlight bridge they stood on Several Cortana's appeared. They grew in number until they surrounded the Didact.

"What no. It Matters not. I Have already won." And by simply opening his closed fist the Didact tossed the Master Chief into the air and down into the Composers Power Source.

"You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" All the Little Cortana's flew off the Hardlight Bridge and attacked the Didact. His arms swung around madly as though swatting flies out of his face. He was powerless o the stop the onslaught.

*Meanwhile*

The Master Chief flew through the air. He hit ledges on the way down cracking his bone. His visor was bloodied and cracked. His spirited drowned in the knowledge he would die in the next few seconds.

Then as he flew down into the reactor we managed to change his trajectory by trying to the grab a Hardlight bridge. He smashed into a control panel and was slipping off. However as he did he noticed the reactor gain the in color. His eyes widened.

He had somehow by accidentally smashing into a terminus activated the Start-up sequence for the Composer. All he could do was watch as he fell like an angel from Heaven into the Composer Reactor as it fired down onto the Planet below.

*Meanwhile*

The Didact fell onto his knees. His face armor retracted and he looked up as the numerous AI's merged into one tall Woman. Ribbons of data streamed through her. Her face was a picture of fury incarnate.

"Are you satisfied Ancilla?" The Didact smiled and looked up at Cortana " Are you happy in your Victory? You may have won the day but your Victory is as bitter as defeat."

Cortana looked down on the Didact and squatted.

"I do not care if this is a victory nor a defeat. All I care about is killing you." Smiled Cortana. Her sanity slipping. The Didact shut his eyes ready for the killing blow. Blood trickled out of his mouth and down beneath him. Cortana Lifted her fist.

SSSSSTTTTTKKKKK

A Hardlight blade drove through Cortana's 'back' and her light flickered. She looked up and she began to flicker and saw a Human like Promethean. A Skull Stared down at her with Orange eyes brighter than stars. Little prism like things floated above the Prometheans shoulders and long curved arms went down past its hips. Cortanas eyes fell upon the creatures chest and their lay something so similar to.

No.

It could not be.

The Chest was Spartan Armour but Grey with orange streaks of light.

With that Cortana quickly dissolved before the Promethean could strike.

The Didact opened an eye and looked up.

He took in the sight of this new Promethean.

"Ah, This is something I could not have foreseen or predicated. I thought you invulnerable to the composer but apparently no one really is. Well Master Chief. Welcome to my army."

The Promethean Construct nodded and said "I am not the Master Chief Didact. I am Reclaimers Fire"


	2. Chapter 2 - Unorthodox Enemy

_Halo Prometheus's Fire - Chapter 2 Unorthodox Enemy_

 _I do not Own Halo or Anything to do with Halo._

 **13:02 UNSC Standard Military Time 2561**

 **UNSC Face the Storm – Vigil IV, Vigil System**

The Pelican landed gracefully into the hanger. Guided by the men holding orange glowsticks in each hand. The Pelican swooped down and with a small _hiss opened_ to reveal a figure clad in black armour.

The Pelican was a dark grey and had a sideways Greek helmet on the wings and sides of the cockpit.

The Spartan walked down from the Pelican.

"Your early. Again." A Voice said. Buck appeared in front of the Spartan.

"Well some of us want to be on time Buck." The Spartan jeered "Anyways how come your hill early?"

"Long story Locke. Come on and lets get to the command deck." Buck said as he turned away and headed for the door. Locke smirked then shook his head. and followed his comrade.

 **13:07 UNSC Standard Military Time 2561**

 **UNSC Face the Storm – Command Deck**

The Doors slid open and Buck walked through, followed by Locke, to the Holo-Table.

"Well look who arrived!" Vale said.

"Look who –" Buck tried to say before Locke interrupted him.

" Quit it People."

"Good, now you've got your Fireteam sorted out would you care to allow me to start the briefing Spartan Locke?" Captain Howard forcefully stated. "Take us into Slipspace." He continued to an ensign.

"It would be a pleasure sir." Locke replied before looking a Buck who returned his gaze with a He-is-a-right-P**** look.

"Artsy, Bring up the map of the Aristotle 6." Howard said to an AI that looked like a stereotypical French painter with a little flat black hat, a striped t-shirt and a massive moustache.

"Right away Captain!" the AI said in its heavily accented French voice.

A Hologram of a Planet with 5 moons orbiting it appeared.

"Spartans you will deployed on Aristotle 6 where you will destroy a Promethean listening post in the Northern hemisphere. Now head down to the SOEIV's and prepare for deployment. Before you do destroy the base hack the local files. See if you can find anything important." The Captain finished.

Just as the briefing finished. The Halcyon and its Paris class escorts came out over the desert world.

"No Hostiles detected sir." An officer said.

"Good. Captain Howard to Spartan Fire team Osiris, GO GO GO!" The Captain shouted.

Out of the bottom of the Halcyon cruiser 4 small grey tear drop shaped pods raced down towards the dusty surface.

 **13:09 UNSC Standard Military Time 2561**

 **UNSC Infinity - Fire Team Majestic's Barracks.**

The Doors Slid open as Thorne came in. DeMarco was to busy polishing his gun to notice. Hoya turned around to see Thorne staring into a data pad.

"Have you seen this stuff?" Thorne asked. "If the Prometheans have composed seven planets. They've gained roughly 1 Billion soldiers."

"Does it matter? We'll beat them any day." Madsen retorted.

"What about this?" Hoya said as he took the Data pad from Thorne. He Typed a few things then showed it to the others.

"Yeah, We are going to find this hard." DeMarco said.

On the data pad was a Picture of a Promethean Titan seen rising out of a Desert. Surrounded by Promethean Ships and soldiers.

"Okay Majestic, lets go do some Firefight. If we gunna beat these Prometheans we gunna need to fight harder! " Demarco continued as he headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sinister Stars

_Halo Prometheus's Fire - Chapter 3 Sinister Stars_

 _I do not Own Halo or Anything to do with Halo._

 **UNSC Standard Military Time Sep 3 15:28**

 **Mantles Approach - Orbit Above Requiem**

Several bright blue dots spread out and formed a Large tall Promethean Construct. Similar to the Design of the Warden Eternal but instead of a face there was a Spartans helmet and the Back was similar in design the the back of Spartan Armour MILJOINR MK VI Powered Armour. The Construct Bowed.

"Rise, Reclaimers Fire. How goes the search for the Titans?" A Voice bellowed from the shadows

"It goes well, My Didact. If I my ask why do we need the Titans? Or wait to crush the humans? We could annilhate them in one fell swoop!" Reclaimers Fire asked

"All in good time but for now I must focus my energies on the restoration. The Verliaan Chamber is hard to locate after it was displaced by the destruction of Halo Ring 4." The Didact said. He hovered a few feet away. His hands held above a small console sticking out of the ground.

"You allowed the humans to access the Absolute Record!" Reclaimers Fire Burst out angrily.

"Your insolence is annoying!" The Didact shouted. He turned around and picked up levitated Reclaimers Fire.

"However my faithful servant. I have a mission for you. Go to Reach and bring this Ancilla to me. Active." The Didact commanded. He dropped Reclaimers Fire and opened up his hand and there hovering above his hand was a picture of Cortana.

 **UNSC Standard Military Time Sep 2 14:00**

 **UNSC Infinity – Wargames Room Gamma**

The Platform rose up slowly. Daylight shone on to the Spartans visors.

"Thorne, Madsen go left! Hoya and Tedra Follow me! Madsen, take up a sniper position on that ridge and Thorne watch his back." DeMarco said over the radios.

"Tedra, left. Hoya, right. I'll go center!" DeMarco continued.

Several streaks of bright yellow light pounded into the ground around them. In the distance a team of gold coloured Spartans was discharging their weapons. Volley after volley landed around Majestic.

"Covering Fire!" Hoya screamed as he lifted himself up and ran towards the Centre Platform. Bullets smashed into the ground around him. Sweat poured down in his helmet.

A gold Spartan suddenly jumped out from behind an outcropping of rocks. Hoya lifted his shotgun and fired several rounds into the gold Spartans stomach. The Spartan crumpled onto the floor playing dead.

Hoya dived onto the steel platform. His muscles ached from all the running. He got off the floor and sprinted towards the flag. His metal boots kicked up dust as he ran.

Hoya counted the distance in his mind.

10 metres

More bullets landed around him

5 metres

He could hear his heart thumping in this chest

2 metres

He outstretched his hand to grab the flag.

Hoya wrapped his hands around the flag and hoisted up on one shoulder. His eyes turned back and he realised he had to get all the way back to his teams base. He started running then a Gold Spartan came out of nowhere and was jumping right above him

BANG

DeMarco smashed into the enemy Spartan sending them both sprawling onto the rocky ground.

"Keep Going!" DeMarco screamed as he wrestled with his enemy.

Hoya rushed through rocks and over them. He reached his base and stuck the flag into the flagpole.

"Good Work Spartans" Roland said as he appeared on a nearby terminal "Fireteam Striker, Head to S Deck. Fireteam Majestic Palmer wants to see you." Roland disappeared with that. The Room began to deconstruct and two doors appeared near the two Fireteams.

"Wonder what Palmer wants to see us about?" Madsen said.

"Whatever it is I have a bad feeling about it." DeMarco replied.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wheels in Motion

_Halo Prometheus's Fire - Chapter 4 Wheels in Motion_

 _I do not Own Halo or Anything to do with Halo._

 **UNSC Standard Military Time Sep 4 07:51**

 **Mantles Approach - Orbit Above Requiem**

"Reclaimers Fire, have you done as I have instructed?" The Didact said. He looked out into the Stars.

"Yes Didact. Genesis has been secured." Reclaimers Fire said.

"Good, Good. I have a gift for you." The Didact continued.

"A gift?" Reclaimer returned.

"Yes, a gift" The Didact swept his hand in an ark in front of himself. A small hole appeared in the floor and out of it came two triangular objects. They flew over towards Reclaimers Fire and hovered above his shoulders between his neck facing outward. "They will allow you to create local slipspace portals to go through. You will need them for your attack on Reach. Is everything prepared for that?"

"Yes Didact. I have my troops and ships ready for the assault." Reclaimers Fire replied. He looked inquisitively at his new decorations that hung above his shoulders like wings.

"Good. Set off now. Make haste, The Restoration must be finished." The Didact said as he turned to face Reclaimers Fire. Reclaimers Fire Opened a Slipspace portal behind himself and drifted through.

 **-Bridge of FSV Unbinded Star-**

"Set Coordinates for Reach. Make Jump when ready." Reclaimers Fire Ordered.

5 Slim Grey and Orange Cylindrical vessels surrounded a Mantle Class Battleship which opened a large Slipspace Portal. All of the Ships flew through disappearing into the depths of space.

 _ **Short Chapter I'm Aware of that but it has dramatic affect.**_

 _ **Reviews Appreciated just please be kind.**_


End file.
